Untouchable
by Clover4
Summary: Ruki catches a disease and she won't be able to touch a person again.[her skin kills people] And Ruki and Ryo are dating! Will this affect thei relationship?!


Clover here!  This is not related to mutants.  I got this idea from rogue and that's all k.  Ryo and Ruki are not mutants k.  Ruki is 15 and Ryo 16.  This is my first drama k.  Flames are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

__

        Hospital, Day: Tuesday, 7:30p.m 

**        "Mrs. Makino, please calm down!", screamed the nurse as she was blocking Ruki's room.**

**        "You're telling me to calm down! My daughter is in there and might ……."**

**Flashback:**

**        Tuesday, 6:40**

**        Mrs. Makino just came home from her fashion show; all tired and beat out.  As she opened the door and entered she called, "Ruki I'm home!  She took off her slippers and heard no answer.  She called again, "Ruki!".**

**        But still no answer, so she climbed up the starts to Ruki's room.  'Probably listening to her CD player' she thought.**

**  She reaches Ruki's room and finding it dark.   She flips the light on Finding…… Mrs. Makino was in shock.  Her eyes stared like a curious but frightened child at the laying body in the room.  **

**        "Ruki!" she screamed**

**End of Flashback**

**"Die", said Mrs. Makino, crying.**

**"We told you Mrs. Makino she won't die.  She's just unconscious and will probably wake up by midnight", said the nurse in a reassuring way.**

**"That will probably won't be that easy", said the doctor stepping out of Ruki's room.**

**"What do you mean Dr. Izada!!?" screamed Mrs Makino.**

**"Yes, what do you mean doctor?" said the nurse trying to calm Mrs. Makino.**

**"Ruki recovered quickly but this mysterious virus left something on her that will change her life forever" explained the doctor in a grief voice.**

**"What's wrong with her!" screamed MRs. Makino almost growling with compassion.**

**The doctor took two steps away from her and said**

**"Ruki will never be able to touch anyone in her life again.  She can't embrace, kiss, or even touch you no more, Mrs. Makino.  She's untouchable.  She nearly killed a nurse, when the nurse was putting    Ruki in her bed. We had to use more compatible gloves to block this virus " said the doctor.**

**Mrs. Makino was about to say something but the doctor spoke first.**

**"If you are asking if there is a cure……. "**

**Mrs. Makino gripping her hands in hope.  The doctor nodded his face to the right then the left.  She sobbed and was escorted to the waiting room.  People thought she was crazy but she, the doctors, and the nurses knew that Ruki was faced in a new-experienced life.  Those people would never suffer in the great pain Ruki and she would face.**

**2 hors later 9:20**

**"You may visit your daughter now" said the nurse.**

**Mrs. Makino eagerly walked to the room.  There she saw a image she would never forget.  There her little baby was lying in bed with plastic over her body.**

**"This would protect any other human that is visiting Ruki. It's not contagious but we have to stop people from touching her.  She won't have to be in plastic for the rest of her life.  We made cloths to cover her skin to protect her so she won't be killing someone by accident.  So she will have a normal teenage life" said the doctor coming in.**

**"A normal life!  How can it be a normal life when a mother can't even hug her own child?  You call that normal!"**

**"Mom" said the Ruki  as the doctor left to give them privacy.**

**The door closed and Mrs. Makino said**

**"Honey, are you all right?"**

**"Fine mom.  Don't worry mom the doctors told me" she said staring into those watery eyes "The doctor says I'll be out by tomorrow.**

**"Oh, Ruki  I promise you, you'll live a normal life again.  I'll get all the greatest scientists and doctors in the world" said Mrs.Makino longing to hug her child and never let her go.**

**But as the sentence was spoken Ruki fell asleep.**

**'Rest my child you face a new world tomorrow' thought Mrs. Makino.**

**Ryo was in his room wondering what happened to Ruki.  He and her were dating for a year now.  He was worried,when ever he left a message she would respond back.  But this time no answer.  So he dialed her number once more.  There were five tones until the phone was picked up.**

**"Hello", said a weak voice.**

**"Is Ruki here"**

**"She is speaking"**

**"Oh, you worried me here Ruki.  I was thinking do you want to see a movie today?  It is our one year anniversary you know.  Ruki are you there?"**

**There was a long silence and she spoke "Ryo I can't be speaking, dating, or see you for the rest of my life"**

**Ryo's eyes were wide open and said "But why? Did I do something to you?  Is there someo…."**

**"No, there is nobody.  I love you Ryo but we weren't meant to be."**

**Another long silence, Ryo spoke again "Why?" feeling anger and yet sadness.**

**"You wouldn't understand" then came a dial tone**

**She hanged up.  Ryo didn't understand.  The day they met will be the day they break up.   He put his hands on his head and cried.**

**! !**

**O  do u like? I was watching a trailer of X-men 2 and saw Rouge.  She gave me the inspiration to write the story.  Besides I support Rouge and Iceman.  Does this fic suck I hope not.  Oh! It does suck! "sniffles"  well bye I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
